Once upon a rush, a sugar rush
by glitch-the-ninja
Summary: Little Vanellope has finally had enough of the names, the getting shoved to the ground, and of course just the other characters. She decides to change all of it. Sucky summary for sucky title but TRUST ME this is worth reading. Reviews are welcome and flames will be jumped by a bunny. yes i'm talking to you Richard. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION/ IDEA STEALAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**For the sake of this fic, ralph doesn't interfere because he got his foot stuck in a puddle of Nesquik sand. I'm trying to think of how i could turn this into an adventure that still follows the movie in some way, shape, or form, without losing my story to the movie. That didn't make any sense, did it?**

**WELL THIS IS MY STORY FOR YOU TO READ.**

**p.s. I am not any sort of yaoi shipper or whatever, i just like writing without any form of romance other than nice clean stuff for a twelve year olds eyes.**

* * *

Vanellope p.o.v.

I sat in my makeshift kart at the junkyard polishing the old window I got off one of the wrecked karts from the track when I noticed a swarm of pink and other assorted kart colors coming up in a cloud of sugar sprinkles. At this point in time I already know that running would make things worse so I try to make myself look as confident as possible, nearly completely ignoring her very existence. Nearly.

" Looks like the mistake is staying with the mistake karts." Taffyta sniped.

" Well I guess king candy sent you guys to the junkyard, look who's talking." I shot right back. Yes I know shutting up would have been so much easier and saved a lot of strife but I guess it's too late now.

Taffyta just stood there, stunned, looking to her comrades slowly changing her unknowing expression to a sneer that could silence any and everybody, and it did.

"oh, this little glitch thinks that she can do anything she wants, doesn't she?" Taffyta said as her little gang began growing her exact same sneer. "It seems like she wants to be a player:)" She started shoving me back with every few words.

"I know i'm a racer! It's in my code! I'm _n-o-o-t-t-t a GLIT-C-C-H-H-H!" _I screamed as my effort to control my glitch fully failed.

Now i Know that i made her blow a gasket in laughter.

"Guess what everybody! haha The glitch in denial!"( **Yes i stole that ONE line. SUE ME)**

that was the last straw.

With every ounce of power i could muster, i lifted up my hand, with one last second guess, And brought it down upon an unsuspecting Taffyta that had her eyes closed for a brief moment.

...

...

...

"Get her."


	2. plot stuffs

**HELLO people of earth and all who inhabit it:)**

**I know that i highly suck at writing and would do better giving ideas so here i am!**

**right now i was sitting in the car listening to move along by all american rejects when these ideas/ plot bunnies came up.**

**Vanellope is sitting in a tree staring off into space when taffyta orders ( and i MEAN, ****_ORDERS_****) gloyd to push vanellope out. he has second thoughts but does it anyway. then she starts falling through branches and at one point she gets to the edge of the bottom branches and she scrapes the back of her head really bad, leaving her writhing on the ground in pain struggling to stay concious.**

**gloyd jumps down seeing the blood (or whatever you feel like) on the ground and is trying to help vanellope when everyone else starts thinking that he likes vanellope so he picks her up and runs to his cart and drives to his house while the others follow in pursuit screaming that he's the glitches boyfriend or anything in general that's mean/rude.**

**once he gets to his house he shuts the door and grabs a cold paper towel or cloth and presses it against the scrape while she hisses and silently cries into his shoulder. after that it is your choice.**


	3. new plot bunny

what is up peoples! i have a new plot bunny for you to take up and steal. ( all of them have to do with vanellope)

**vanellope is walking around and she finds an old abandoned kart and decides to take it home. she is pushing it when rancis sees her going into her hideout. He informs the others and they all go in lurking in the shadows. then they launch a surprise attack, barraging her with slingshots and well aimed hot cola blasters.**

****Now tis your choice


	4. another bunny of plots

**sup peoples, guess what? new plot bunny and a message afterwards.**

**after the whole kart wrecking by the other racers, after vanellope is pushed into the mud, taffyta decides to take it a step forward and sh gets either rancis or gloyd.**

**taffyta tells (lets use gloyd for now) gloyd to drag vanellope out of the mud. then she says to go and bend her arm back while she is laying on her stomach ... i don't really know how else to describe what i'm thinking of.**

**then after you create whatever your mind comes up with, she is racing turbo/king candy when her arm starts to buckle and pixelate and then turbo gets the upper hand and something huge and weird happens.**

****now a quick message to everyone who wants these ideas, It's been hard keeping up with who want what so i just want you guys to review/pm me with which chapter idea you want so that we don't get 50 of the same story.


	5. quick question with a pathetic bunny

**wazzup peeps**

**i just wanted to ask if i should write something with my friend (who is actually a quality writer) or just post this idea i've been working hard on. i will update this with things that don't have to do with my story but otherwise i might write a new story.**

**while you wait for that to upload, here's a new bunny.(set after the movie)**

**felix is in sugar rush and sees vanellope trying to defend herself against taffyta and candlehead who are getting insanely mad after the 4th race they lost to her because of her glitching. vanellope threatens to call the donut cops if they don't leave her alone. they back off and felix comes up and asks what happened. she explains and he is sort of acting like a brother figure and helping her out.6**


End file.
